The temperature protection device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known as a temperature protection device for plural switching elements included in a same package.
According to the temperature protection device, when the temperature of any of the switching elements rises to an overheat detection temperature (threshold temperature), driving of the switching element (hereinafter referred to as a “first switching element”) is stopped. At the same time, the overheat detection temperature for a switching element (hereinafter referred to as a “second switching element”) disposed in a location thermally affected by the first switching element is switched to a higher temperature.